The Dark Queen
by Pen-of-Chaos
Summary: After the defeat of the dark lord by the baby girl Potter, Lucius Malefoy adopt her as his daughter with the help of Snape. They wanted her become a faithfull deatheater, what happen when miss Malefoy wants more? HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

Hi everobody, this is my first fiction in english so please, be understanding. I am looking for a bêta who will helping me. If someone wish to apply for the job, let me know!!

Enjoy this little prologue, the chapters will be shorts because there is a lot to translate but a already have 100 pages writtent so, don't worry, the updates will come quickly.

* * *

Prologue :

« Lucius, I really hope that all of this is just one of your joke ! » Hissed Severus, hurling a dark look on his friend

« Think about it Severus. He isn't dead or our marks will have completely disappeared. One day he will be back and I think that maybe, we will much more be on his side than against him »

« And adopt the girl who live is your unique idea ?"

« She is only 1 and she managed to destroy him. What will it be when she reached 15? »

« What do you plan to do ? Raise her to become a perfect deatheater? »

« No. I don't want my children to knelt in front of him. Maybe we can raise her to be a dark lady! While I am her dad and you as a teacher, our master could welcome her as his heir… or more! »

« Oh please ! You don't realley suggest to sell a little girl to a man like him ! Haven't you seen how he beat up the prostitutes he screwed ? »

« She will be different ! »

« And what is Narcissa thinking ? »

« She is happy having a little girl in more than our son. So my friends, will you help me ?»

« And i will not be a spy anymore ? »

« No ! And think about the payback you will have on James Potter. His dear and lovely baby girl trained at the dark arts by his worst enemy. I love the idea! » Grined the blonde man with a devilish smile.

« You have a point, i like it too. » Severus admit « So, what do you basically need ? »

« I want her to be my daughter. Completely my daughter. Not only by name. I want our filiations to be definitive so nobody can doubt. We almost didn't got out in one year, i want be able to say that we had twins. »

« Nobody will believe that but i can change her and she will officially be your second child. A simple de-aging potion with the DNA of Draco and she will look exactly like him. »

« I am pretty sure that Cissa will be thrilled to mothered again. Do you know where the kid was taken? »

« Lily's sister, some muggles. I will go and get her don't worry. Be ready in 3 days, I will bring her directly at the manor. »

« Thank you Severus. I hope you will accept to be her godfather. »

« And mess up with Black ? Of course I will. I can't wait to see what she will become.»

« Believe me my friend, you will be not disappointed. » Lucius assure with a deathly smile.

« » « » « »

Severus had still hard to believe that he has hate a so adorable baby. While she was 1 year or 1 day, she was still a vigorous and a bright baby. He normally hates babies and kids. They wouldn't stop whining and crying when Severus only values silence. She was different. She pierced him with her big emerald eyes when he has found her under the stairs and she didn't say a word when he has forced the potion down her throat before to look at him again, with her new bright icy blue eyes. Narcissa's eyes.

He slowly knock on the dark manor's door. A little house elf came open the door and start stuttering words while letting him make his place on the living room. Some minutes later, Narcissa was running in the stairs and took the baby without acknowledge him.

« Good evening to you too Narcissa ! » He mocked « Have you pick a girly name ? »

« It is three day that we try to find a suitable name with Lucius. We have choose Elizabeth. Elizabeth Narcissa Malefoy like Lucius's mother. You will see what a beautiful bedroom mummy pick for you my baby girl. Near your brother's. it's crazy how she looks like drago did at the same age. »

« The share the same blood. Your daughter will be unique Cissa. I can feel it. »

« Thank you Severus. Lucius should be there shortly. I aw going to bathe her, change her and put her on bed. Thank you for giving me my baby girl. »

« She will be happier here than with those muggles." He swear. « I will wait for Lucius here if that don't bother you ! »

« It's your home too Severus. » She smiled absently while kissing her perfect baby girl..

« Nice ! » He snort even if she had already left with her precious burden

« I think i've juste met my wife. » Lucius smile in the stairs. "I don't even know of she notice me!"

« The almighty Lucius Malefoy dethroned by a baby girl. » Severus smile.

« Drago will regret not being the only child anymore. »

« He is only one year old Lucius. I am pretty sure he will be happy having a baby little sister. »

« I hope ! » Lucius sigh.

He didn't want to see his children becoming the new Abel and Cain.

To be Continue.

* * *

BETA WANTED!!!

And reviews too. at least, let me know if i made a lit of mistakes!

P.O.C


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am sorry it takes so long to update but i had some problem with the translation of this chapter.

I am still looking for a beta... PLEASE, HELP ME!!

* * *

Chapter 1 : First year of a life.

« Daddy ! I got my Hogwarts's letter ! » Draco exclaimed, jumping all around the dinner room.

« It's not fair ! » His little sister whined « I want to go too !! »

« Not till next year darling. Sorry! » Lucius smile, touching her golden blond hair.

« But i know more things than him ! »

« It's not true ! » Draco shout.

Lucius sigh, burying his head in his crossed hands. They were unbearable when they started it. They spent their times arguing and squabbling for nothing and Elizabeth showed a great smartness to exasperate her brother.

« Yes it's true ! You can't even make a stone fly!! »

« Liz ! Stop annoying your brother. » Narcissa intervened. « Keep the good thing in mind dear. We will be yours for one more year and your brother will have to live with the weasley ! »

« Eurk ! Then, I leave them to you. Do not go too close of them! Their bugs could skip over you! » The small girl frowned.

« Too nice Liz ! » His brother mutters, drawing his tong to her. "Daddy, are we going to diagon alley today? »

« Can i come with you ? Please Daddy! »

« Ok ! » Lucius sigh, knowing that his kids were his only weakness.

He thought that by adopting Elizabeth, thing will be easier. He was wrong. She looks so much alike Draco that for him, they were almost identical. He raised them in the same way and however, they were very different. At barely 10 years old, Elizabeth had a greater potential than the averages kids. She has more powers that them. Very young, she had manifested a great thirst of learning and she had ended reading all the books of the Malfoy's and Snape's library. She loved nature at the point of hating muggles who were destroying it. She has more respect for gobelins and house elves than for Dumbledore and his coterie. Draco was calmer and as disdainful as her. He didn't like much learning and preferred living his life even of it had to crate him the worst troubles. He already demonstrate the desire of proving himself, unfortunately, he didn't have the courage, the capacities nor the knowledge. Again a difference with his little sister.

« » « » « »

« Liz, hold your brother's hand ! » Lucius ordered has the arrived at Diagon Alley.

« What? No way ! I don't want to hold her hand. I still have my dignity! » Draco refused.

« Same for me !! »

« You are both insufferable !! Liz, give me your hand ! »

« Can we go to the book store ?? » She pleaded with puppy eyes.

« I wanna go to the Quidditch store ! ! »

« Why bother ? First year are not allowed to play Quidditch ! » Elizabeth reminded him coldly.

« You do know that you are the most insufferable of all the little sisters don't you? » He grumbled, crossing his arms on his torso.

« Draco, I have to make some shopping so, wait me on Guipure's Store and watch on your little sister. »

Draco sighed heavily and shook positively his head before drawing his little sister behind him up to the clothes's store.

« Is it for Hogwarts dear ? » Miss Malkin enquire, softened in front of the two blonds cherubim who pierced her with a disdainful look.

« It seems obvious! » Liz sneezed, inspecting the dresses already ended with a small disgusted pout.

She preferred when they were made to order! She sits in a corner and waited fort the torment to end. Draco didn't seemed happier than her and supported without complaining too much which was miraculous in this case.

« » « » « »

« Listen Severus and work hard ! » Narcissa reminded, embracing him tenderly. His baby boy was leaving for Hogwarts for his first year.

« Be proud of Malfoy's name and weave some links with other dark families's kids.» Lucius outbid, patting his son's shoulder.

« Who am i going to bother now ?? » Liz moaned, greeting him with a kiss. "Have fn this year brother because next year, I will always be on your back! » She assured with a half crying smile.

« I will test the ground for you ! » He swear, holding her tight. « We will see on Christmas. And try to be nicer! »

« I can't promise you anything. » She laughs lightly.

They stayed a while on the quay, watching the leaving train, telling themselves that next year, their two children would leave fort Hogwarts and that they will be alone.

« » « » « »

« Honey, now that you brother is gone, we are going to take you education back. » Narcissa announced, stepping on her daughter's room.

« How so ? »

« You, are a Malfoy. We already told you about our master, right ?"

« Yes ! » She frowned.

« We don't want you to kneel like we do. And when we don't want to kneel, we have to be better than the others. Smarter, more powerful, more refined or more spiritual. Do you understand me? »

« I think… And it doesn't reassure me. Why would i be better than the other ? »

« Because you can honey ! You're still young but one day, you'll understand that women always had the power in their hands. We've got everything to drive the men crazy. Especially our family's women. »

« Why ? »

« Because even if we are smarter, we are also beautiful my angel. You will be the most perfect of all the noble family's young lady. Don't be afraid of your future because I can swear that it will be marvellous. »

« If you say so ! » Elizabeth sighed unsure.

« » « » « »

« DRAY !!!" A blonde whirling shout, running in the staircases at full speed before throwing herself in his brother's arms.« I missed you ! » She smiles sincerely.

« I missed you too my baby twit ! You are going to love Hogwarts. There is a holly mudblood who believe herself smarter than everybody else. She is a Gryffindor and friend with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. She is a insufferable know-it-all.»

« So, i will have a great pleasure about destroying her. Come on my room, I want to know everything about Hogwarts and your stay. »

He followed her, surprise to see her so different. It was like the unbearable kid had been replaced by an adorable and passionate girl. Scarring like hell. He told her his life at the castle with each details. He even described the teachers. She listened him passionately. She was so impatient to enter at Hogwarts too.

During all the week, he has the chance to see how she hand changed. Quieter, more cunning. A real little lady, quiet, smiling, charming with aristocratic manners. It will be funny to have her with him at Hogwarts. He was impatient to see her at work.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hope i didn't make too much mistakes. f someone wants to help me, he is the welcome. Don't forget the reviews!!


End file.
